1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a luggage compartment structure of a vehicle capable of preventing an article placed on a plate member such as a package tray, a deck board, or a floor board installed in a luggage compartment of a vehicle from falling.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, in order to achieve enhancement of convenience of a luggage compartment provided in the rear part of a vehicle, there is a document which discloses a luggage compartment structure of a vehicle in which the luggage compartment is able to be partitioned into a plurality of storage spaces, using plate members such as package trays, deck boards, or floor boards installed in the luggage compartment (for example, refer to JP 2001-328488 A).
For example, in JP 2001-328488 A, a rear package tray provided at a predetermined height position above the rear floor is divided into two sections including a front package tray and a rear package tray in the forward and rearward direction, the front package tray is disposed at an intermediate height position between the rear package tray and the rear floor, and an article is also placed on the front package tray, so as to achieve enhancement of convenience of the luggage compartment.
In JP 2001-328488 A, the front package tray is installed at a plurality of positions (the predetermined height position or the intermediate height position) in the luggage compartment, and the article is placed on the front package tray, thereby achieving enhancement of convenience of the luggage compartment. However, in JP 2001-328488 A, since the front package tray is configured in a flat shape, there is a concern that the article placed on the front package tray may fall.
In addition, various developments in the structure for preventing the article from falling have been made (for example, refer to JP 2008-87503 A, JP 2010-162925 A, and JP 2007-8339 A).
For example, in JP 2008-87503 A, a concave portion is provided in a floor board to cause the concave portion to prevent an article from falling. In addition, in JP 2010-162925 A, a structure of a deck board in which the deck board is able to be bent into two sections, and when the deck board is bent, a protruding portion is formed on the upper surface of the one bent section of the deck board is invented, and the protruding portion prevents an article from falling.
In JP 2008-87503 A and JP 2010-162925 A, by modifying the shape and the structure of the plate member such as the floor board or the deck board, the article is prevented from falling.
However, when the shape of the plate member is modified as in JP 2008-87503 A, the plate member may not be installed in other aspects as it is. For example, in the case where the concave portion is provided in the floor board as in JP 2008-87503 A, when the floor board is used at the predetermined height position, the article may be prevented from falling by the concave portion provided in the floor board. However, when the floor board is used on a flat surface, the concave portion needs to be provided with a cover portion to use the floor board flat.
In addition, when the deck board is bent as in JP 2010-162925 A, in the case of the structure in which the protruding portion is formed on the upper surface of the one bent section of the deck board, the deck board needs to have a complex structure.
From this, while modifying the plate member such as the floor board or the deck board as little as possible, there is a need to realize the prevention of falling of an article.
In addition, in JP 2007-8339 A, a flexible cover is provided at an end portion of a package tray, and by covering the package tray with the flexible cover, an article on the package tray is prevented from falling. However, in JP 2007-8339 A, since the package tray and the flexible cover are integrated with each other, the flexible cover can become obstructive, depending on the installation aspect of the package tray, and thus the package tray may not be installed in a state as it is.